The night before everything came to an end
by Sasskitten
Summary: This is aversion of the story that gives life to what I think happened the night before that cause Takashi to stay up late. Things get pretty hot and heavy for Takashi and Hisashi. Let's see how far they take things. YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! If you not into yaoi then don't read it. I hope you find time to comment on it.
_**Me: Hello! Hello! Hello! *Waves and bows.* It has been... well, a long time and I not sure if I am back of certain but I just felt I had to make this story!**_

 _ **Leki: Oh sure you do a story like this cause you think that the screen time of one of the characters' was to short but you can't bring yourself to finish one of your unfinished works.**_

 _ **Me: That's not … entirely true.**_

 _ **Dane: Leki …**_

 _ **Leki: What?**_

 _ **Dane: She as well as us, her two muses have writer's block.**_

 _ **Me: Nods.**_

 _ **Leki: I know but I wanted to try and blame her and not us.**_

 _ **Dane: Leki that is just mean She puts her hand up to stop her brother from speaking. Let's continue this after the story.**_

 _ **Me: Yeah... Straightens up and clears throat.* Anyways, I hadn't seen a yaoi pairing like this yet on here and if there is one that I stand corrected.**_

 _ **Leki: Yes, so please enjoy this one shot!**_

 _ **Dane: We will try our best to keep the grammar problems low. Therefore, enjoy the story!**_

 _ **Me: Oh! And the first part is a POV from Takashi the second part isn't a POV from anyone.**_

 _ **xoxoxo**_

 **The night before everything came to an end.**

 _Takashi point of view:_

" _Blegh! Cough Cough!" I stood there in shock as Hisashi coughed up blood and Rei ran to him._

" _Hisashi, what's wrong with you" Rei had asked him. "Takashi! Hisashi is-" She looked to me and I guess her reaction mirrored my own. Shock and total disbelief. Hisashi's once beautiful face was starting to turn a shade of paleness that one would only see in movies. His once Brown eyes were slowly becoming a dull Grey. "Why? He only got bite a little. So, why does he look so horrible?"_

" _So, it is just like the movies..."With blood dripping from his mouth and between rasping breaths he spoke. "They bite you … that's it..."_

" _This can't be true! What you see in the movies will never happen."_

" _But it did … happen to everyone else..."_

 _My mind was in to much of a fog to even fully understand what was being said. I didn't even understand what he was asking me next._

" _Takashi... Will you help me?"_

 _Help him? What can I possible do for him? I don't understand all that had just happened. My mind kept going to what I had witnessed happen just and hour ago when all hell broke loose. Still, I found myself forming words. "Help you with what?"_

" _Help me over the rail..." He pointed to the other end of the roof._

" _Straight to the ground from here. The impact from the fall should smash my head."_

 _My eyes grew wide as if I couldn't … no as if I didn't want to believe what I was hearing. 'He wants me to help him … end his life?' was the thought that went through my head. 'This has to be a dream. Someone I cherish more then anyone or anything wants me to help him end his...' I couldn't even finish thinking that word. I couldn't hear what Rei said however I did hear Hisashi's response._

" _I DON'T WANNA BE ONE OF THEM!" More blood spilled out of his mouth as another round of violent coughs and gags attacked him._

" _HISASHI!" Rei yelled as she embraced him. Meanwhile, the reason behind my staying up late the night before replayed in my mind. It was a night I would give anything in the world to go back to._

 _ **Xoxoxo**_

The day before Takashi was sitting on the floor in his living-room watching Night of the living dead. Hours earlier he had been studying with Hisashi. However Hisashi had to go to Martial Arts class.

" _ **You are going to keep studying right?" Hisashi asked.**_

" _ **Sure..." Takashi replied.**_

 _ **Hisashi leaned in with a smirk spread across his face. "You better. If you don't, which I am sure you won't and trust me I will find out then I will have to punish you." He stood up and winked at him.**_

" _ **Yeah, yeah."**_

That was Takashi laid-back answer for pretty much every time Hisashi made a threat like that. If it wasn't for Hisashi Takashi would be way behind. You couldn't find two guys with such different personalities. Hisashi works hard at everything and is very focused. Whereas, Takashi is laid-back, skips classes (Whenever Hisashi doesn't catch him and drags him to his next class.) His friend is able to keep a calm clear mind in most likely any situation and that includes tomorrow's History test.

"What kind of monstrous teacher gives out tests on Mondays?" He took a big drink of his soda. "There should be a law against such things." He rested his back against the front of the couch. "I'll continue studying after the movie."

 **xoxoxo**

Takashi felt the touch of soft, warm lips touching his lips. Then the hot wet sensation of a tongue entering his mouth, enticing his own tongue to dance and play. Which his tongue gladly did as if his tongue and the other person's tongue were not strangers but lovers. He felt a moan vibrate from the others lips and his vocal cords responded with a moan of their own. The tongue retreated and the lips left his feeling cold and lonely. He heard a familiar giggle near his ear followed by a very familiar voice.

"I knew you would stop studying when I left Ta-ka-shi."

Takashi, slowly opened his eyes. At first he couldn't see anything except a blurry shadow because someone had turned on the lights. The image came into focus after a few blinks. "GAH! Hisashi!" He jumped and almost flew behind the couch like a cat that had just been sprayed with water. "When—when-" he couldn't even get the words out. Hisashi stood up and just smiled. His BO was held in his left hand resting partially on his shoulder. His black and red duffel bag rested under his right arm. He had on an Atomic Blue and Granit Hoodie. Unzipped it showed off his plain white T-Shirt and slightly fades bluejeans. His Grey (Sometimes silver in Takashi's eyes) had been pulled back into a small ponytail. Not all his hair is long enough just yet to all fit in the ponytail. Some strands hang loose and free on both sides of his face. This look made Takashi's heart beat fast and hard. Actually whenever his friend looked at him his heart responded in the same way.

Compared to Hisashi, Takashi felt like a lazy mess with his black and white shorts with the Nike logo on the bottom and his Blue and Red tye-dyed button up shirt covering a plain white muscle shirt below it. His black hair is short and seems to want to remain a spiky mess no matter what.

"Hey wait I studied." He tries to deny the truth in front of Hisashi.

"Yeah, I can tell." His friend looked around and seen the books had not moved from the table since he had left.

"Ask me anything!"

"Okay..." Hisashi gave it a bit of thought. "What year did the first Prime Minister of the Empire of Japan, Itō Hirobumi start his term?"

"1985"

"Interesting... Who was the 122 emperor of japan?"

"Um... George Romero"

"Hmm and how long was he Emperor?"

"1968 to 1985."

Hisashi laughed. "Well, you would surely pass if Japan's history was actually about zombie movies." He went to place his gear in the hall closet. Hisashi really is someone Takashi could depend on. Saya was just to mean and somewhat impolite and Rei just wasn't someone he wanted to study and watch zombie movies with. Not to mention, she has a huge thing for Hisashi and that just makes him all kinds of jealous.

"Yeah well, you never know it could be on a test." Takashi felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

Hisashi laughed, "Only if our classroom was doing movie trivia and I don't think Mr. Shidōu would allow that. He is to much of a Sadist to allow something fun to happen while he is teaching." He turned around to see Takashi making the most irresistible expression with those red cheeks and brown eyes that looked away from him when he noticed him looking. That made his own heart skip a beat. Letting his hair out of its rubber band imprisonment, he headed toward his friend. "However, you did not study and I am going to have to punish you."

With his eyes on Takashi's, As he drew closer the young boy became more flushed and tried to back away by scooting to the other end of the couch. Hisashi just followed him with his eyes as he did not slow his walk.

"I need to go study." Takashi stood and tried to run. However he felt a hand grab his wrist just before he felt his body flying back into the warmth of Hisashi.

"To late..." He wrapped his firms arms around the slender heated abdomen of the Raven haired youth. He began to whisper in his ear. "I told you that you would be punished." He nipped playfully at his ear before drawing a line of soft kisses down Takashi's next.

That small gesture alone sent warm shivers down his spine. Takashi's brain cells just ceased all thought production from that one hot movement.

Hisashi takes a moment to inhale the sweet scent of his secret love. _'Nice, it smell of sweetness and hesitation. That's my Takashi.'_ He thought. It was Takashi's idea to keep them being lovers a secret. Since Hisashi is so popular in school Takashi didn't want to tarnish his popularity and cause him to be the target of bullying. It didn't matter how many times Hisashi tried to reassure him that it would be okay and they shouldn't care what others think. _'You are a stubborn one my Takashi.'_ Letting out a sigh, He takes his love's hand and starts leading him to Takashi's bedroom. _'However, I don't mind if you want to keep me for yourself. So, I will respect your choice. For now anyways.'_

 **xoxoxo**

"What are-" Takashi's words are silenced with a passionate kiss. Their tongues dance together as if they had not been together for years. He felt himself going backwards and would have gladly fallen freely had Hisashi not been supporting his weight with his firm and slightly muscled arm wrapped around his slender torso.

Feeling the softness against his back and hearing the small sounds of the creaking spring over his mattress, Takashi felt the warm arms of Hisashi leave his back and slowly positioning him on to the bed a tender hands took hold of his wrists and were being guided to a position above his head. During this moment He felt Hisashi's body heat as he is now laying on top of him. Their kiss broke and Takashi was able to get in a few breaths while he felt something cold on his wrists and a click sound following that. Glancing up, he finds he is handcuffed to the bed. "Hi—Hisashi-" Hisashi covered his mouth with his hand.

"I told you this is punishment."

"You really want to do this now?"

"Heh-heh-heh! Well I have been holding back all weekend. Tests really should be against the law."

"How is this punishing me?" He could only follow with his eyes being as he couldn't get up. Hisashi went into the closet.

"Well..." sounds of things being moved came from inside the closet. He came back out with a worn old cardboard box. "I wouldn't need to use most of these items if it wasn't a punishment." Takashi's eyes widened as he knew what that box had in it. Takashi's body reacted in a way that didn't go unnoticed by his boyfriend. "Tsk tsk we can't have you doing that. This is punishment." Hisashi reached in the bag and takes out a pink Cock Ring. Slipping his hand right into Takashi's shorts and under his brief the Ring is placed snugly onto the base of of the teen's penis. It starts doing the job instantaneously stopping the chance of a point of Premature Cumming.

Soon Takashi sight was darkened by a black blindfold. Man saying that Hisashi is focused is an understatement. Only Takashi gets to see this sexually appealing side of him. Even though they must downplay this intimacy and he is forced to watch as females in school fawn over him Takashi knows that Hisashi is loyal only to him and would never hurt him in anyway.

Hisashi stares at his bound boyfriend as he is now helpless. Takashi's body shivers as it seeks out the warmth of his body. Soon he climbs on top of him, draping his left leg over him so he is now straddling his helpless love. Lowering himself til he is laying his body over top of Takashi's "The punishment is I will only allow you to use your other senses during our night together."

"Taste." Capturing his mouth with his own, Hisashi gives him the deepest kiss with their tongues exploring each others mouths. He nips and tugs at his lower lip making his lips turn a light pink and swell just ever so slightly.

"Smell." Takashi could smell the cocoanut scent of Hisashi's hair as he was having his scent of his lavender scented hair inhaled.

"Touch." Hisashi's hot moist tongue licked his neck up and down before he switched to sucking and nipping his neck. He knew that would leave hickeys by the time school started. He knew and at his point he did not care.

"Do you understand Taka-chan?"

The other nodded. Hisashi didn't mention sound in that list of senses. However, he didn't need to since they both knew that before long Takashi would be making all kinds of sounds especially with that blasted Ring on.

"That's my Taka-chan." Hisashi only used that pet name when they are in bed any other time it is Takashi. Hisashi rested one elbow near Takashi's head while his hand went under the teen's shirt. Playfully he walked his fingers up and down Takashi's chest and abdomen. This motion sent a ticklish feeling down his body. Hisashi watched him squirm and enjoyed every second of it.

Takashi felt the sensation of Hisashi's fingers pinching and rubbing his nipple til it hardened and puckered. What came next made his shaft throb and his back arch ever so slightly. His nipple was being assaulted by the mouth He heard the sucking noises and felt the wet tongue of his love. The feel of his shirt being pulled over his head gave him goosebumps. Hisashi brought his left arm behind his back and up to his shoulder. While his mouth suckled on the left nipple his right hand began to finger his right nipple. "nnngh!... Hisashi-chan."

"Not yet Taka-chan."

Hisashi pressed his hip down. An action that forced his penis to touch his even though the fabric of his shorts are between them. That brought out another moan from the sexy lips of the one being punished. The sound of things moving in the box told Takashi that Hisashi was getting out another object. The sensation of fabric being removed told him that he is now losing his shorts and briefs. His legs were being spread apart. "We need to loosen this up, baby." Hisashi wet two of his own fingers Bringing Takashi's legs up and to rest on his shoulders he then slowly inserts the first one. He stopped in what is considered the shallow end of that soft ass. Just going in and out, circling around and repeating those movements helped to stimulate and relax him. When they first started their intimacy both agreed that a finger in the ass just felt like what it sounded like a finger in the ass. There was no heightened sexual sensation. Just a sensation that made them feel like they had to poo. However, the two never wanted to stop trying and have done fingering multiple times. Sometimes Hisashi would be the Seme sometimes Takashi the Seme.

In truth neither was just one or the other. They were both Sekes. Except for today. Takashi is being punished so Hisashi is the lone Seke. In time they both found a rhythm that they liked and fingering soon gave way to lots of unexplainable sensations. Sensations that were now building up in Takashi cock and causing a major tingling all over his body. "Please... Hisashi-chan." Takashi gasped out as his breathing intensified. His boyfriend just stared hungrily at his needy body and shook his head. "you are not done being punished." With that Hisashi placed in two fingers and continued the same motion until he had been stretched. The bed moved as Hisashi got off and in just a few minutes the smell of China Rain drifted past Takashi's nose telling him that Hisashi just lit one of the many Lick Me All Over – Exotic Incense that he had in the sex box. He heard a clicking sound followed by a sigh coming from his left side.

The sound of digging in the box came next followed by another sigh and Hisashi quiet comment. "Seriously?" Fading footsteps told him that his boyfriend was not in the room and that made Takashi feel very lonely. It wasn't until the footstep sounds came back in the room that he turned his head. Hisashi straddled him again. Leaning in he kissed his Taka-chan and whispered in his ear.

"Sorry baby, making you feel lonely is not in my type of punishment."

"Where did you go Hisashi-chan?"

"Heh I needed to get batteries for the Kitty paw vibrator, babe."

The Incense alone were made to enhance sexual prowess. But, to combine that with the sensational abilities of the kitty paw would surely drive his body to madness. Takashi's legs now resting on his shoulders again, Hisashi started leaving a trail of perfectly suckered hickeys down his right tight while placing the Vibrator against his balls. He slowly made a circle motion with it set on medium. He watched the whimpering needful teen squirm from the torturous pleasure. This kind of punishment seemed to go on for sometime.

"You have done well Taka-chan." Hisashi spoke as he looked at his love's swelling shaft. So much cum had built up that even the Cock Ring was having a hard time holding it all in. Deciding that the punishment has gone on long enough, he removed the Ring and took his cock into his mouth. Thrusting up and down and Takashi arched his back. Since he had been holding it all in for over two hours it didn't take long for his milky juices to spill out. Filling Hisashi's mouth and spilling out down his own self.

"N-nu … Hi—ashi-chan!"

"What is to my Taka-chan?"

"Please... please..." He could barely get any words out.

Hisashi smiled. "Please what?"

"Enter… enter..."

"Would you like me to enter you?" Takashi nodded at Hisashi. The other just smiled and looked at how flush his face is, how much his body shook from the sudden release. "Well, the punishment is over with and I am at my own limits. However..." He removed the blind fold and the handcuffs. "I want to see your brown eyes as I release myself in you. And..." He pulled him up til Takashi was now sitting in his lap. "I want you to work for it."

Smiling, Takashi touched their cocks together and began stroking both at the same time. His body had been weakened from the milky spill of his own juices and his hands shook from the weakness his body is now in. Nevertheless, he did not stop When Hisashi pressed his head down it was Taka-chan's turn to take him into his mouth. He moved his tongue and took him till you would think he'd choke on the swelling penis of his lover. Hisashi let out some sweet moans of his own as he leaned back on his right hand and fisted his left hand in Takashi's hair. Feeling the erection stiffening in his mouth, Takashi looked up at the enticing expression his boyfriend was making. It was Hisashi's turn to get very red in the face. He nods to him.

Takashi sits up and Hisashi-chan positions him. Then enters his penis in all the way up to the base. "You are still a bit tight. How does it feel?" The last thing Hisashi wants to happen is to hurt his lover after being nothing but torturing and gentle.

His eyes swimming with happiness he responds. "It feels good."

Very happy that he feels as good as him, Hisashi hold him in an embrace and starts thrusting with his hips. Takashi soon joined in and the two synchronized their thrusts. "Cum with me, Baby." He whispered in his ear before laying on the hottest and deepest kiss he could. Takashi began massaging his own shaft when Hisashi took over with his own hand. Before long both were full up and in a single echoing moan they spilled their milky juices all over one another and all over the bed.

"I love you Hisashi-chan."

"I love you Taka-chan."

"Next weekend shall we go to your house?"

Hisashi nods. "Sure."

The two fall asleep cuddled up in the other one's arms.

 **xoxoxoxo**

 _'If I would have known... If I would have known..." Takashi was on the verge of tears._

" _Come on Takashi... Do it for me... I want to stay myself... until the... end," That was the last word I heard him speak before he began convulsing and screaming out the most horrible scream that I never heard him scream before. This scream wasn't from pleasure but came from extreme pain._

" _Hisashi! Let me help you!" I watch as Rei goes to try and help him._

 _I shut my eyes and beg for my legs to move. 'Dammit! What kind of boyfriend just stands by and doesn't go to help his love. I'm a coward after all. A weak coward.' I yell at myself on the inside for not being able to move and give him his last request. 'He would do it for me! Right?'_

" _No Hisashi! YOU CAN'T DIE!"_

 _I open my eyes to Rei's pain-filled scream that mingled in with Hisashi's blood curdling screams._

" _GAHHHH!"_

 _'I waited to long.' I tell myself as I stare at his lifeless body. His eyes that will never again gaze into mine, his now cold lips that mine will never feel the warmth of. A life that up until now has kept me close to him during those nights after our passionate love making."I'm sorry Hisashi-chan." I whisper. I notice his fingers twitch, the same fingers that aided him in my needing to be punished. With shaky hands, I take up the bat. I begin to walk toward him._

" _Get away from him Rei." My own voice scares me. It's the voice of someone who has lost their other half. With this bat I am going to use it to put my Hisashi-chan in an eternally_ _peaceful rest._

 _Seeing my intention, Rei covers his body with her own and speaks out with tears streaming down her face. "No! You can't do that! He's not Turning! He's not turning into one of them. He's going to be fine._ _"_

 _Oh how I wish that were true. If that bite would have came from a living person it would be true. However, the grim reality has hit my stomach like a ton of bricks. He is turning. I seen enough zombie movies to know. "Get away from him." I repeat. I must do this before I lose my nerve and fail him again._

" _Hisashi? Look Takashi, he's getting up he's getting better." Rei's sentence dies out when Hisashi stands up and is acting very unlike himself. "Hisashi? What's the matter?" Hisashi lets out an inhuman noise "Hisashi!"_

 _I grab Rei before she can get any closer to the man we once knew. I knew deep down that if I let this Hisashi harm another then the Hisashi that was now in heaven watching me would be pissed at me when I see him again someday. So, I need to do the one thing that I really didn't want to do and the mere thought of it is tearing me up inside._

" _No way! This can't be true! Now way!" Rei just keeps repeating her self._

" _I know you can't believe it. I can't believe it."_

" _Takashi?"_

" _It's happening!" I brace up on the bat._

" _Don't do it."_

 _I scream out as I charge right it the man I love with a killing intent that was breaking my very soul. Not even Rei's screams could be heard over mine._

 _My motions of what I did were all a blur because the next thing I remember seeing is Hisashi's busted head on the school roof. Rei kept asking me "Why... Why?" The shock of seeing what I had done will forever be in her mind and in my very soul._

" _He would have bitten you if I didn't"_

" _I didn't_ _ask you to save me! And how would you know that are you some kind of expert? And I would have been willing to get bitten. Better dying then DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"_

 _She wants to die? Join the club. I wanted to say but other words came out instead._

" _I don't think Hisashi would have wanted that for you."_

" _How do you know that Takashi? Oh wait I know... I know..."_

 _'Does she really know about us?' I wonder. I thought for a moment that I had tarnished his popularity somehow. I turn to face her._

" _Oh I know... you must have hated Hisashi am I right? Because he was dating me!"_

 _Apart of me is truly relieved that she truly doesn't know. I take one last look at my dead love. When I killed Hisashi he took my heart with him. Now the only thing that remains is and emptiness where my heart once was. 'I have no one now.' As that thought went through my mind I started walking away._

" _Where are you going?"_

" _It's clear you don't want me. I'm going to go bash them." My words are as cold and emotionless as a corpse. I begin my climb. I plan to die but not before taking as many as I can with me. "My Hisashi-chan... I'll be seeing you soon." I mumble._

" _No you can't! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I really didn't mean it! So please, please stay with me. Don't leave me!"_

 _Seeing her tears I lost my desire to die. She loved Hisashi as much as me and yet we allowed her to believe all this time that he belonged to her._

" _ **On the day that everything changed, I killed my (Boyfriend) Best friend.**_

 _ **Then I held the girl (who loved him) that I loved for the first time in my life."**_

 **THE**

 **END**

 **xoxoxo**

 **Leki: Whoa that is deep.**

 **Dane: Yes very deep.**

 **Me: Well, I think we did the best we can. At least grammar wise.**

 **Leki: Well, Grimmer can be hard to fix.**

 **Dane: I think you mean Grammar.**

 **Leki: I said that.**

 **Dane: No, you said Grimmer.**

 **Leki: Leave me alone Dane! We have been at this from 2:42 am til 11:46 am We are all tired.**

 **Me: Anyways... I wanted to do the first and last part from Takashi's point of view cause it got me thinking. If something like this were to really happen would I be able to kill the ones I love or would I allow myself to be bitten and become just like them? When I had first watched this anime I cried at the end of the first episode. And just now I cried while typing this fanfic. I do hope you all enjoyed this story and please leave a comment.**

 **Dane: Yeah tell us what you would do if you were faced with the same situation.**

 **Leki: Please tell us.**


End file.
